


Clinging Sheets

by promisingahurricane



Series: Of warm fingers and shivering hearts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Derek Has a Big Dick, Feral Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles digs it, Still not much plot, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wet Derek, Wet Stiles, dub con, like twisted ankle hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets another surprise visit and is (who would have guessed) quite suprised.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Sequel of</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5190704">The good son and the bad wolf</a>
</p>
<p>Can be read as stand alone I guess, but is less fun that way. Tiny summary of the first part in beginning notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clinging Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... have another bite of this delicious porn cookie.
> 
> Summary of part 1:   
> Stiles is told to stay at home while his werewolf friends chase something in the night. For once he listens and stays home in his cozy room while it's cold outside and raining cats and dogs. He stays up late, enraging himself when none of them give him any status updates like promised. Finally he falls asleep only to wake up to a drenched Derek Hale who is aparently feral. They do the do. When Stiles wakes up, Derek is gone.

Three weeks, four pack meetings, two emergencies and one wounded Stiles later, Derek still hadn’t lost a word about the night. Surprising? Nope. And of course in my stubbornness I hadn’t asked either. I just sulked (which earned me more glares from scowly face and intrigued glances from zombie wolf) and started wondering if maybe I had taken too many pills and imagined it all. But there were still the sheets and I don’t have the claws to rip them like that.

I should have probably burned those before another werewolf stumbled into my room and sniffed out what had happened. I couldn’t quite bring myself to do it, since they were the only proof I didn’t only have a vivid vivid dream, so they just lay innocently underneath my dirty Lacrosse gear or anything else in the bathroom.

The morning after the whole incident I had walked around like a zombie, worrying Scott (ha, paybacks a bitch) and even making Erica look at me with a frown that was not solely a response to my “why-the-fuck-didn’t-you-contact-me-you-unfaithful-tomatoes”-rant they all received. Boyd even wrinkled his nose a little when he sat next to me in class and told me it was unhealthy to shower that long and I should really consider changing my shampoo. I didn’t tell him I had washed myself inside (urgh) and out for an hour that morning, just so my werewolfy friends wouldn’t ask about the whole clusterfuck and I wouldn’t have to explain. Which I couldn’t. Totally couldn’t.

Because, how the fuck should I have explained that their Alpha had climbed through _my_ window and had decided I just looked good enough not to eat but to devour. So I had done my best to smile and joke but if Scott’s cringe had been anything to go by, it looked even worse than it felt.

At least I could no longer be used as virgin sacrifice. Yay.

I was surprisingly less hyped about that than I always thought I would be.

Maybe it had something to do with how exceptionally well performed this whole wham-bam-thank-you-man thing had been. I always imagined my first time to involve a lot more confessions and more cuddles and definitely less waking up alone.

He came, wet, cold and horny.

He left, warm, dry and not horny?

Of course he had left. I was just Stiles Stilinski, lanky teen, and he was more mouthwatering than curly fries.

Yup. I just went there. Derek is better than curly fries.

Fuck, I’m so _fucked_.

I swore myself a thousand times to no longer think about it, and yet here I was. Again at home, the rain pouring down, endlessly tired but without sleep in sight. My brain wasn’t going to shut up, constantly ranting about how it was just like that night, maybe even a little colder.

With a heavy sigh I let my head sink down onto the table. Learn to let go Stilinski. It just causes trouble to hang on.

I got up, careful not to put too much weight on my twisted and bruised ankle and hobbled to the door. Down in the kitchen I grabbed myself some snacks, flinching when lightning struck and lighted the room. As the thunder rolled I was back on the stairs.

When I was about to open the door to my room I hesitated, my brain again whispering of how a certain someone maybe had snuck in through the window while I was downstairs. Slowly I opened it and walked into the empty room. Stupid brain. I bit my lip and threw the snacks angrily on the desk. I was no longer hungry.

Totally not sulking I grabbed my laptop and hopped onto my bed, opening Netflix. Somewhere between the second and third movie my eyelids became heavy and I strategically placed the laptop on my nightstand and snuggled into the blankets.

I woke up whimpering to an ever consuming darkness, the cold and damp sheets clinging to me in a heartless embrace.

The sheets were _moving_.

Panic crawled into my chest and spread its roots until I started frantically scrambling to get out of the now choking hold around me. A whine reached my ears and I froze.

Could it…?

Nope stop right there brain.

_But…._

SHUT UP.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as I still breathed heavily and everything in the room looked just the same. The only problem was that I couldn’t fucking _move_. I glanced down and wriggled until I could see my hand sticking out from underneath the covers. Five fingers. So… maybe not sleep paralysis.

The noises started up again and my chest contracted weirdly. I tried staying still but since I am always moving, that was not really happening for long. So when I couldn’t bear with it anymore I licked my lips and scraped my courage together.

“Derek?”

The whining stopped and the embrace got tighter. I screeched and struggled again.

“Fuck. I still have to breathe you caveman!!”

When the grip loosened I greedily sucked in a couple of breaths until my heart stopped feeling like it was trying to jump out of my chest. I shivered heavily. He was so cold again. And _wet_. And in my bed.

My fingers curled into tight fists as anger seeped into my brain along with the awareness of a hard muscled body behind me. That was most definitely naked. The fury was hot and loud in the thoughts chasing through my mind.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!”

I tried to turn but he only slipped his ice cold fingers underneath my shirt and snaked his arms completely around my front while rubbing at my neck with his stubble and making apologetic noises. My breath hitched as his fingers touched my nipple and his warm tongue licked a stripe just underneath my ear. His hips jerked forward and his hard on pressed into my thigh.

Definitely naked.

My brain got out of its stupid haze and I did my best to squirm away and batted ineffectively at his strong arms.

“No. NO. Stop you asshole!”

This was stupid. Why the fuck was he here again? I mean…I really wanted him to be here and I was on board with more sexy times, but not when he was an uncommunicative cold and wet asshole. I shivered heavily and finally he let go.

I scrambled out of the bed and backed away with my eyes on the trembling mess hiding under the covers and just like that my anger dissipated. He was cold and wet (which I really hoped was just rain and not blood) and apparently touch starved. I sighed. Whatever turned him into this had to stop.

I wrapped my hands around myself, goosebumps covering my damp chest in the cool air of the room, as I stepped toward the bed.

“Get up Der.”

He growled, I rolled my eyes.

“I’m not sleeping in wet sheets. I’ll freeze to death. So get up Derek.”

Alright. So somewhere along the ride my brain apparently decided I would let him stay.

The covers moved until I could see his eyes peeking out from underneath them. It was totally not adorable and my heart didn’t jump at the sight. I plopped down on the bed at his feet and started poking his thigh.

“Get up. We’re taking a shower-“

Where the fuck did that idea come from?!

“- and then I’ll change the sheets and we sleep.”

The wolf made a noise in his throat and his eyes flashed. I gulped and stopped poking.

“Well, if you still want to stay after you’ve warmed up, that is.”

Okay, yeah. That wasn’t awkward at all. I felt like banging my head against the nearest surface that was hard enough to guarantee to knock me out so I wouldn’t have to endure his fucking stare on my anymore. Or the floor could open up and swallow me whole. I’m not picky.

I swallowed heavily and got up.

Even if _he_ didn’t want to, I would absolutely take that shower. I was so not up for catching a cold.

Carefully I peeled out of my wet shirt, trying to ignore the glowing eyes from the bed, scrunched up my nose when it got stuck before finally coming off. I looked around and threw it on the pile of wet clothes that lay underneath the window, which were unquestionably not mine.

I hobbled towards the door.

The sheets rustled.

My heart stopped, then I smiled. Success.

Suddenly I felt his breath on my neck and I did my best not to flinch in surprise, which I almost succeeded in, before he grabbed my arm, sliding down to hold onto the wrist of my left hand.

I glanced over my shoulder to find him staring down to where we touched. My head screamed a thousand things at me as I carefully pulled my wrist through his soft hold, ignoring the distressed noises he was making. I chewed on my lip as I slotted our fingers together and the noises stopped.

For a second I closed my eyes, only concentrated on drawing soothing circles with my thumb, waiting for him to pull away from me. He didn’t.

With my heart in my lungs I opened the door and carefully pulled him out with me and towards the bathroom. He followed me inside obediently and stayed where I sat him down on the edge of the bathtub as I turned the water on and fumbled around for towels.

I glanced at him, took in how he was leaning against the tiled wall in all his naked glory, his eyes half closed but still watching from underneath his dark lashes. We stared at each other for a few moments before I cleared my throat and turned to test the temperature of the water.

Hissing I pulled my hand back. I hadn’t turned it on that hot, but since my fingers were still cold, it burned like boiling water. When I had adjusted a little I tried again and only felt a slight prickle instead of glowing needles. Shower time.

I fiddled around with the waistband of my boxer briefs before doubts crawled into my mind and nestled there. Should I actually get naked? I mean, I would shower, but not _with_ him. Well. Would he get in the shower himself? Was I supposed to stay? Or…join?

Oh my god this was even more awkward. I let the waistband snap back into place.

“So…you wanna go first?”

My eyes flitted back to him. He didn’t respond but scowled heavily now.

Well, I guess that is a no.

He bared his teeth a little when I motioned to the shower.

Yup. Definitely a no.

So I had to go first. I forgot to breathe for a moment at the thought.

I tried to reason with myself that he had seen me naked before, and that we did…things, but as helpful as I tend to be, I couldn’t help feeling weird about it.

We shared another moment in silence, and when the coldness of the floor under my bare feet climbed my legs and made me shiver again, determination settled.

“Oh fuck it.”

In one go I pulled the briefs down, pointedly _not_ looking in his direction, and slipped under the jet of water. I groaned as the warmth enveloped me and closed my eyes while a shivery sigh escaped me. I should really have expected it, but still yelped when something cold pressed against my back.

“You’re such an asshole”, I murmured, chin tilted upwards into the stream of warm water.

Derek hummed (which I interpreted as agreeing) and nosed along my neck, causing a shiver that may have not been entirely due to its coldness, if the interested twitch of my dick was any indication. Before I could think too much about it, I angled my head to the side to give him more access.

With a happy huff he started nibbling on the long line of my neck. I groaned when he bit down harder and… yep. I was sporting a hard on now.

I twisted around, putting my hands on his chest to keep a slight distance between us. Now it was at me to whine as I gazed into his hungry eyes.

Without breaking the eye contact, my hands wandered up to his hair, gripping it a tad too tightly as desire coiled low in my guts. This was probably not such a great idea. He growled a little at the tugging, but didn’t stop me. I inched forward, hovered in his space before I chickened out and only placed my forehead against his before closing my eyes. I really wanted to kiss him, but if this ended the same way it did last time, it would probably hurt even worse.

I felt him move and his lips met mine in a soft caress before I could even consider backing away. I moaned into the gentle kiss and he used the chance to deepen it, to lick into my mouth and share his hunger. It grew more heated until we were clutching at each other, lost in the kiss.

He moved us against the wall and I yelped at the renewed coldness on my back, but didn’t really get the chance to complain as his lips travelled over my jaw and down my chest and my mouth was kind of occupied with moaning. My fingers were still curled into the wet strands of his hair as he bit into one of my nipples and I arched into the touch.

Breathing heavily I opened my eyes and stared at him as he made his way to my cock, his large hands on my hips. Softly he licked at the base before letting his teeth graze over the length of it. I made another indignant noise as his lips closed over the head of my twitching dick and just _sucked_.

I mewled desperately as he pulled away, chasing after him as far as the hold of his hands would let me. He growled needy and twisted me around. Instantly I braced myself against the wall with my hands and shivered at the coldness on my nipples.

I glanced over my shoulder as he pulled my hips towards him and bit into the tender flesh of my ass (and didn’t that feel _glorious_ ), his hands already pulling the cheeks apart to huff a warm breath against my quivering hole. Enthusiastically he dove in and licked and poked with his tongue.

Frantically I looked for something to hold onto, because my knees already felt wobbly underneath my weight. I didn’t really find anything, but Derek’s hold tightened and kept me up and I just slumped against the wall once more while I fell apart under his caresses. Just as quickly as they started, they stopped.

Suddenly, his heat was against my back and I jerked forward. With another possessive growl he wrapped a hand around my front, forcing me keep the arch of my back as his other hand dipped back down to my ass and nimble fingers found their way into my crack, not even hesitating before one prodded at my entrance and just pushed in.

I yipped at the forceful intrusion but soon writhed against him as he wriggled it around, grazing my prostrate more by accident than will. He snarled as he tried to fit in two fingers but couldn’t quite get them inside. I winced slightly as he pressed further anyway. He already had been impatient last time, but now the lust and pure need seemed to consume him

I was about to tell him to use the body wash, soap, _anything_ , as I already felt a big glob of…something dropping down my crack. Immediately he resumed his work, not bothering with starting again but instead shoved two of his long fingers inside. The stretch was a little painful, and my throat was raw from the endless stream of noises escaping me, but I didn’t stop him. It hurt in a weirdly good way, just like it had last time, and helped to ground me instead of letting me float away on the pleasure.

Impatiently he crooked and twisted his fingers to slick the tightness while biting along my neck with too sharp teeth and twisting one of my nipples harshly. I bit my lip and relished the edge of pain, which I had learned to like.

He removed his fingers with a wet sound and my forehead fell against the tiles as I tried to catch my breath. I moaned as a new heat slid along my ass until it found the twitching muscle and pushed forward. He was rougher than last time and I was thankful that he had prepped me more carefully the first time. Whatever caused him to be this _feral_ had apparently become worse. His hold was too tight, his bites harder and he seemed rather irritable.

I huffed out a laugh.

What did it say about me that I still wanted it? Maybe even craved the bruises that he would leave on me?

I didn’t dwell on the thought as his hard cock pushed past the still tight ring of muscle. I felt the tips of claws digging into my hips, when his jerked forward with force. I yowled and threw my head back when the move lodged his throbbing member deep inside of me.

White and black dots danced in my eyes while a tear ran down my cheek.

The stretch was a lot and it burned, but it was so _good_ to have him back inside of me, to feel his hot hardness making a place for itself and marking me as his.

As if he suddenly realized how rough he had been, he whimpered in apology and licked at the salty tears streaming from the corners of my eyes. He kept up the distressed noise and started pulling out, but I weaved his fingers with mine and urged him back forward.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. You’re just…big”, I soothed breathlessly, the other hand reaching back to cup his neck.

He still didn’t move.

“Der…can we…just…I want to see your face.”

This time he didn’t hesitate and slipped out, leaving me feeling empty for a moment before he urged me to twist around. I was happy to oblige and get some of the water on my cold chest and abused nipples.

Quick-witted I twisted the shower head so the spray was directed on the tiles behind me and turned the heat up. When I turned my head back around, Derek was looking at me, his eyebrows knitted together. My heart clenched a little and I felt a little dizzy as I smiled at him.

“You’ll have to use a bit of your cavemen strength now”, I winked.

I pulled him towards me, tracing the lines on his trained stomach absentmindedly before looking at his face through my lashes. With a mischievous grin spreading on my lips I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and grabbed his hard cock to tug him closer.

With a happy rumble the wolf got with the program, closed a strong hand around my thigh as the fingers of the other dug into the flash off my buttocks and hauled me up. I giggled slightly and propped myself up on his shoulder, readjusting my arm behind of me and guided his rigid length back to my empty hole.

I loosened my grip and sunk down on his tip with a loud moan.

Instantly I was shoved back against the wall (which was now warmed up, ha, foresight) and he let me slide down until he was once more inside of me with all his glory. My eyes rolled back as the last inches went in and I felt his soft curls of hair tickle at my bottom.

This angle was seriously great and he was so fucking _deep_ inside of me that thinking was almost impossible. Thank you gravity.

I brought my second leg around him and clenched experimentally. We both gasped at the sensation.

“ _Move_..!”

With a growl his hips started snapping up. Unfortunately the before praised gravity didn’t let him pull out as far as he’d like, so soon enough his hands were on my hip and my lower hip to hold me steady against the wall while he jack hammered into me with more latitude.

“God… _yessss_ ”, I hissed as my head fell back against the wall, overwhelmed by the pleasure.

His thrusts now hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of me more often than not and my fingers dug painfully into his shoulders every time they did. I didn’t even try to keep my eyes completely open, just stared at his gorgeous face through my wet lashes as he threw me up and down on his cock like a ragdoll.

The play of his muscles was truly mesmerizing. They strained and bulged with every single of his movements. His mouth was hanging open, twitching ever so slightly now and then with a particularly delicious thrust, his nostrils blown wide and a drop of water clinging to the tip of his nose. It was almost unfair how fucking beautiful he looked.

His eyes suddenly snapped up to mine and he moved even _faster._

A choked sound passed my lips and I knew he was close. I kept my eyes trained on him, the nails of my one hand digging small half-moons into his neck while the other went to my dick. I jerked when I finally got a hand around myself and Derek growled slightly.

With irregular strokes I tugged at my cock until I found his rhythm and jerked roughly until I could feel my balls starting to tingle and clench.

But before I could tip over the edge, Derek pulled me down hard on his dick and pressed me into the wall so forcefully that breathing became almost impossible for a few painful moments. He grinded into me once twice and then I could feel his warm cum inside of me while he howled his release in the curve of my neck.

My hand was squished between our bodies and hissing slightly I pulled out, the wolf still making small thrusting movements to get further inside of me. I used the friction of our slick bodies and kept moving up and down a little until the tingle was back. Letting my head fall back once more, I angled my hips and sunk back on his slowly softening dick and I was gone. I came in long hot spurts and painted both our chests with my release.

After a few blissful moments I softly touched his cheek. His dazed eyes flicked to mine in question.

“Let’s go to bed.”

He didn’t object.

His dick slipped out and carefully he lowered me until my feet touched the ground again. I turned the water off and pulled him out along with me. Of course he didn’t move when I tried handing him the towel and after I had rubbed myself dry efficiently, I did the same to him.

I felt a little sore and tired but definitely more warm.

This time he followed me without holding my hand and I kind of missed the feeling of his strong fingers intertwined with mine, but I shrugged it off with a slight frown.

I hurried to replace the sheets and flopped face first onto the soft mattress as soon as I was done. When the bed didn’t dip, I cracked one eye open and glanced back at Derek. He was standing immobile and staring again. At my ass. My naked, mole spotted and split-in-two-by-his-thick-cock ass.

With an amused huff I wiggled it lightly and immediately received an appreciative growl.

“Get over here before you freeze to death again”, I mumbled into my pillow before yawning.

The wolf obliged and crawled into bed next to me. Tenderly he pulled me close, his warm chest against my back, his stubbly chin scratching along my shoulder.

Humming I soaked into the renewed werewolf warmth and wriggled until I was comfortable. I moaned as his slowly growing dick found its place between my thighs and my own cock twitched and started to fill again despite the heavy tiredness settling over me.

“Later”, I yawned, lids falling closed to the moody rumble of the man behind me.

I chuckled lightly and slid into sleep.

When I woke up, I was content and warm. Actually, a little too warm, almost feverish. I swallowed heavily against the dryness of my throat.

Someone knocked at my door and instantly my blood froze in my veins. Fuck.

“You should get up Stiles or you’ll be late”, Dad said, cracking the door open.

I sat upright and looked around. Gone. Of course. I felt like puking.

Dad paused.

“You don’t look so good son. Everything alright?”

He opened the door further and spotted the still damp sheets I had haphazardly deposited there in the night. With a frown he looked back at me.

“No, not really Dad. Maybe caught a cold. I was sweating like crazy last night”, I made a tired halfhearted motion to the heap, while trying to swallow down the rising bile.

“Okay you’re staying home today. I’ll call school and make you a soup before I head out. I’ll make sure to come back early tonight.”

“Thanks Dad. Keep safe”, I smiled weakly.

“You too. Rest.”

I nodded and sunk back into the sheets, which still smelled heavily of musk and woods and pine and…

My stomach cramped violently and I retched.

**Author's Note:**

> uh...oops?   
> I guess this ending wasn't better than the last. I'm an asshole.  
> But pssssst.... I have a final part in mind so don't hit me too hard please?
> 
> Find me on
> 
> [Tumblr](http://promising-a-hurricane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
